


"Oh, the wall had it coming"

by evelynconstance



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Drabbles, Johnlock Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 13:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2194206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evelynconstance/pseuds/evelynconstance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and boredom never really went well together</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Oh, the wall had it coming"

Sherlock had been complaining about the fact that the flat didn’t have any milk for half an hour now. John had told him that he had the legs and most definitely the money to go and but his own bloody milk.

Sherlock sulked in response.

After John had pitied Sherlock for long enough, and was getting sick of the silence and the death glares from across the room, he went out to get some milk.

He also wanted some tea but he wasn’t going to admit that.

John had been gone for literally 10 minutes when Sherlock had got bored. He knew that John would eventually cave – it took him 5 minutes longer than usual, _interesting… -_ but now that he had nobody to glare at he was rather bored.

It had taken him exactly 6 minutes and 34 seconds for Sherlock to find where John had hidden his gun this week – unlike John’s laptop password, it changed every week – and soon enough, the wall was taking the brunt of Sherlock’s ‘boredom’.

John was expecting, just as anybody would, to come back to a still sulking Sherlock draped across the sofa.

What he wasn’t expecting was to hear gunshots.

As a natural instinct, John ran towards the danger. Bursting through the flat door John was faced Sherlock with his Walter shooting at the wall, slouched in his arm chair, not even looking where he was firing.

“What the hell are you doing?!” John demanded, covering his ears.

“Bored” Sherlock replied nonchalantly, as if he _wasn’t_ shooting the wall, and pulling the trigger again.

“What?!” Another shot

Sherlock was surprised at John’s stupidity; it was quite obvious that he was bored.

He twisted himself, standing up and aiming more towards the wall.

“N- Sherlock”

“BORED” He yelled, spinning around with another shot

“BORED” A well aimed one from around his back

“SHERLOCK!” John said, grabbing the gun from where Sherlock had practically given it to him, stopping him from putting any more holes in Mrs. Hudson’s walls.

After disarming Sherlock, making sure that the gun was _really_ hidden this time John made the two some tea and they sat on the sofa, sipping in quiet.

“I’d hate to see you _really_ bored” John thought aloud.

Sherlock scoffed. “Its these ‘criminals’” He complained, putting them in inverted comma’s, putting down his tea and standing up – dressing gown swishing. “I don’t know what’s got into these criminal classes, good job I’m not one of them”

John raised his eyebrows knowingly, sipping his tea.

“So you took it out on the wall?” He asked, watching the man walk to face the bullet-ridden wall.

Sherlock ran his hand over a hole perfectly aimed at what would have been the ‘forehead’ of the yellow smiley, flicking off a bit of flaking plaster from the bullets impact.

“Oh, the wall had it coming” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, don't forget to kudos!


End file.
